Green Lantern: New Guardians (Vol 1) 11
Synopsis for "Operation: Agent Orange" The New Guardians, with The Weaponer tagging along, prepare for their assault on Larfleeze's Sanctuary while waiting for Munk to bring Bleez. When they show up, Bleez is not happy and Kyle Rayner tells her to save it for Larfleeze. On Okaara, Larfleeze is agitated because Glomulus's absence leaves a hole in his Orage Lantern collection. Sayd tells him Glommy was discorporated while on Earth. Larfleeze reproduces his Glomulus copy from his ring and Glommy is confused at suddenly being back on Okaara instead of Earth. Sayd tells him what happened and Larfleeze ponder that since it was Oan technology that discorporated Glomulus it's very likely it was the Guardians of the Universe who armed the bounty hunters responsible, and why have the Guardians suddenly become so meddlesome when they kept to themselves for eons. Larfleeze ambushes the New Guardians before they can prepare for him. The New Guardians accuse him of being the ring thief and he calls them liars because of their deal with Invictus. Larfleeze unleashes the full fury of his Orange Lanterns on the New Guardians. On the outer edge of the Vega System, Aello is destroyed by Invictus and replaced with his New Aello. During the fight, Saint Walker asks Larfleeze why he sent The Reach to destroy his Corps, Larfleeze denies this saying if he wanted to destroy them he would have done it himself. Munk tries fighting the orange Lanterns with different Lantern Energies but they don't have sufficient damage and Kyle tells him to try Avarice. This does maximum damage, upsetting Larfleeze even more. Kyle goes for Larleeze directly but is knocked back with the Orange Lantern Central Power Battery and about to be added to the Orange Lantern Corps but Glomulus throws himself in front of Kyle and Larfleeze destroys him for his perceived treason. This act riles up the New Guardians enough to simultaneously attack Larfleeze. Larfleeze yells at Sayd to help him but she attacks him instead. Sayd defends the New Guardians and lets slip that she is the ring thief. Fatality tells them that they should execute Larfleeze and save explanations for later, Kyle tells her there has been enough killing. Fatality turns to him and asks how he plans to fight both Agent Orange and Invictus's Orrery. Appearing in "Operation: Agent Orange" Featured Characters *Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) *Saint Walker *Fatality *Arkillo *Munk *Bleez Supporting Characters *The Weaponer Villains *Larfleeze *Orange Lantern Corps **Glomulus **Blume **Clypta **Grubber **Nat Nat **Sound Dancer **Tammal Tayn **Warp Wrap *Sayd Other Characters *Invictus Locations *Vega System **Okaara ***Visaya **Aello (Destroyed in This Issue) **New Aello (First Appearance) Items *Green Lantern Power Ring *Blue Lantern Power Ring *Star Sapphire Power Ring *Qwardian Power Ring *Indigo Lantern Power Ring *Indigo Lantern Power Staff *Red Lantern Power Ring *Orange Lantern Power Ring *Orange Lantern Power Battery Vehicles *The Orrery Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/green-lantern-new-guardians-2011/green-lantern-new-guardians-11 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern:_New_Guardians_Vol_1_11 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-lantern-new-guardians-operation-agent-orange/37-347171/ Category:Green Lantern: New Guardians (Volume 1)